


Cat Notes

by kldzl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldzl/pseuds/kldzl
Summary: Kara Danvers is a mother to two fur babies. The blonde is still Cat Grant's assistant for nearly 5 years now and has been Supergirl for about 3 years.Kara's cat (Lela) takes off every night living a double life to keep Lena company. One night Kara finds a note attacted to Lela's collar.----Just so you know :Alex had been promoted as DEO Director but doesn't know Kara is Supergirl due to being mind wipe for her protection.Lena business at L-Corp has been running in National City for about 2 years and seems to be running very successfully.Maggie and Alex split for the same reason. So, no Maggie.Mon-El left basically under the same terms but Supergirl has no interaction with the CEO during the process of losing Mon-El.J'onn became the private investigator after he retired from the DEO.The other characters will come into play later in the story.inspired prompt from tumbler.https://supercorp-prompt-zone.tumblr.com/post/179550204351/lenas-cat-somehow-keeps-getting-into-karashttp://supercorp-prompt-zone.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

After long morning of training with Alex and then fighting another rogue alien. Kara really wanted to soak up the sun and get home. She ends up walking home instead of flying and make a few stops along the way before she throws herself onto her couch and binge watches Glee and cuddles with her best friends that are waiting for her at home.

Before she enters her studio apartment she jingles her keys with a huge smile before she opens the door.

She places down the bags filled with goodies and Noonan’s take-out before opening the door. Preparing herself of what was to come.

A big furry grey and white husky came at full speed and pounced onto her.

  
“Hey, Krypto! Have you been a good boy? Of course you have. Where’s your sister?”

  
Kara notices the orange and black short haired cat by the window lazily turning her head towards Kara then looks back out the window soaking up the sun.

Kara just rolls her eyes and smiles “Hello to you too, Lela.” Kara says as she retrieves the bags she left out the front door and placed them on her dining table. “So I guess you’re not going to want what I have in these bags for you, huh?” Kara smirks over to Lela. She seemed to have the cats attention when she started to ruffle into the two big brown paper bags.

  
Kara took in Lela from an older woman in Midvale who wasn’t able to take care of the young kitten. Lela was the runt of the litter and was barely hanging on to her life. Kara’s original intention was to take care of the kitten till she was fully healthy and find a good home for her. But of course, Kara fell in love with her and couldn’t bare to give her away. When Lela got older her eyes really started to pop and fur started to define. The right side of her face was mixture of oranges and a sky blue eye. The left side of her face was jet black with her eye green as emerald.

  
Lela made her way to the table and laid down next to the bags as she waited for Kara.

  
Krypto sat quietly and patiently next to Kara on the floor waiting for his treat he knew that was on it’s way.

  
Krypto was another story. Kara found him in the middle of no where as a pup. It was her day off from CatCo and crimes in the city were slow. She decided to fly around a bit. He was dirty and very thin to the point that you could see his rib cage. The hero took him home. She showered and feed him quite a bit of pot stickers. If it wasn’t for his eyes she would have named him pot stickers.

He was a light grey and white husky with a right green eye and a blue left eye.

It’s not like Kara intentionally looked for animals with green and blue eyes. They seemed to find her.

  
Later that evening Kara sat herself down onto her couch and put on Glee from where she left off, Krypto taking his spot at her feet and Lela taking her place onto her lap.  
Every night after half an episode Lela always took off through the window and wouldn’t come back either till it was before it was time for bed or after Kara had woken up for work. The cat had been doing it for almost over a year now.

  
The blonde never minded or worried of Lela taking off. She knew she would come back. That cat had a mind of it’s own and Kara swears that the cat understands her all.

After several episodes of Glee Kara called it a night. She lifted Krypto in her arms like a baby and took him to her bed. She made sure all the light of her apartment were off and the windows were slightly opened for Lela to come back in.

But this time Lela was on the couch curled up in a ball. Kara didn’t even notice when she got back. So Kara gently picked up the fur ball and took her to her room. Right when Kara was about to place her onto her bed she saw a piece of paper peak out of her red collar.

“What’s this Lela?” Kara asks the cat as she carefully removed the folded piece of paper.

**_Hi. My name is Lena. I’m not sure you’re aware of this, but you’re cat has been keeping me company almost every other night now for about a year now. She is very sweet. (I’m assuming it’s a she based on the name.)_ **

Kara was thrown off by this and looks at her cat with a raised brow and says “Traitor. I thought you were just chasing some birds. Turns out your cheating in me. I’m hurt.” She say sarcastically with her hand over her chest of being hurt.

Kara decided to write back.

She rummaged through her room looking for a piece of paper and pen.

**_Hi, Lena. My name is Kara. And yes I was aware the Lela took off at night. But I thought she was just chasing birds. Didn’t know she was living a double life. I’m glad she is in safe hands at night._ **

Kara folded the piece of paper and stuck it back into Lela’s collar.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy. But don’t ever leave me permanently. I love you too much.”

Kara picks up the feline and gives her a kiss onto her little head.  
Lela didn’t seem to mind or just didn’t care. Either way Kara loves her fur babies.

As Kara climb into bed she couldn’t help but feel as if she heard of that name before.

Lena.


	2. Too comfortable

Cat Grant was notorious for only keeping assistants for a short time.

  
Kara had exceeded Ms. Grant’s expectations. What made Kara different from all the other (besides her secretly being a Super and Kara was pretty she Cat knew even after trying to trick her.), she was incredibly smart. Kara has several degrees in variety of Science’s, mathematics, journalism, psychology, and knew seven different languages if she doesn’t included Kryptonian (With ability of speed it gave her the upper hand to learn quick and graduate early).

You wouldn’t have guessed by how Kara carried herself most of the time. Wearing brightly colored pants or dresses with cardigans and her embarrassingly flustered clumsy nature when she talks most of the time.

“Kiera! Come here for a moment.” Ms. Grant calls Kara from office.

  
Kara rushes to her office in a human pace. “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

  
“Kiera. I have been thinking. I Finally came to the decision that its time for you to pack up your desk and start looking for your replacement. You have 2 weeks.”

  
Kara looks at her confused and a bit hurt.   
“Have I done something wrong?” she questions.

  
“Yes. You have gotten too comfortable and it’s time to expand your horizon. You’ve been my assistant for far too long. I’m promoting you. You can choose any entry level job here and it’s yours. But you will need to figure it out from there. You have until Wednesday next week to give me an answer or I’m firing you. Do you understand?”

  
Dumbstruck was an understatement. Ms. Grant’s words took Kara for a curve.

  
Kara’s jaw was dropped as she tries to find the right words to say thank you and acknowledge her boss.

  
“Uh-uh um…. Y-yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara finally manages to say.

  
“Alright. Now get me today’s schedule and start the search for your replacement. That will be all.” Ms. Grant dismisses her assistant and stirs her attention back to her laptop.   
Once Kara was out the office she texts the only person she can think of.

  
**Hey sis, come over tonight. I have some big news. And bring the usual for me and the fur babies.**

  
Not a min later she hear a bing from her phone.

  
 **Alright Kar, see you tonight** 😁

  
After a long day of running around Kara finally gets home and cuddles up with Krypto on the couch as she waits for Alex to come over.

  
Lela was out. Most likely with Lena.

  
For the past four months Kara and Lena continue writing small notes to one another by Lela Express.

  
Every time she see saw a new note on the felines collar Kara would get a fluttering feeling in her gut.

  
Kara reaches for a box under her couch with all the little notes Lena had written to her.

  
They don’t talk about much. Just small silly innocent questions and answers. Like, ‘what’s your favorite color?’, ‘what’s the craziest thing you have done?’, and Kara’s last question was, 'What do you do for a living?'

They never really answer any if the questions seriously.

Lena joke and wrote 

  
**I’m professional body builder who was also a champion MMA fighter. It’s a pretty modest life. What about you?**

  
Kara wrote back

  
**I’m a famous celebrity on the food network channel of exotic foods. I really love food so it works out for me. Free food all the time.**   
**What do you really think I do for a living?**

They would go back and forth with silly answers and questions.

Krypto’s ears perked up at the sound of keys jiggling as Alex fumbles with trying to unlock Kara’s door.

  
“Please don’t get up. I got it.” Alex says sarcastically as she pushes through the door and kicks it closed behind her.

  
“Food! I thought you were going to starve me!” Kara says dramatically as she quickly tucks the box under the couch and jumps up to help her sister with the bags.

  
“Ha. Ha. So. What’s the big news?” Alex asks as she rolls her eyes.

  
“I kind-of sort-of got a promotion at work.”

  
“That’s great! But why don’t you seem excited about it?”

  
“Ms. Grant had offered me any entry position at CatCo. I have till Wednesday to give her answer. I am so nervous and I don’t even know what I want to do.”

  
As on queue Lela enters through the window and walks up to Kara. The blonde leans down and picks her up and see’s the note onto her collar.

  
“Another love letter from your girlfriend?” Alex jokes.

  
After the first month of passing notes to each other Kara told Alex about it. Well she kind of had to when Alex found one of them on Lela’s collar when Kara asked her to stop by her apartment because she had to “stay late for work”.

  
“Ha. Ha. We’re just friends. I think. I really don’t the woman. Just her first name and that we share custody of my cat.”

  
“You know Lela has a tracker in her chip, right? So it wouldn’t be hard to find out who this woman is.”

  
“No need. I like it this way. It’s kind of nice.”

  
“So, what does the note say?”

  
“None of your business.” Kara tucks the note into her back pocket.

  
“Fine. Be that way. So what are you going to decide for you new job?”

  
“I don’t even know yet. I was going to look into photographers or –“

  
Suddenly Alex’s phone goes off. “Agent Danvers.” As quickly as she answers it she hangs up.

  
“I’m sorry, Kar. That was work. I promise to make this up to you. An FBI agents job is never done. Gotta go.”

  
“Its okay. I’ll see you later.”

  
As soon as her sister is gone she quickly heads over to her Supergirl phone and calls Winn.

  
“Is everything okay? Do you guys need me?”

  
_“Well. Well. well. Hello to you too. I’ve been good. Just up to the same old things. How about you?”_

  
Kara rolls her eyes. “Hello Winn. So? Is everything alright? Is Supergirl needed?”

  
_“No. You’re clear for the night just some issues with some bad guys and bad aliens in interrogation not wanting to talk. But we called the big guns. Your sister is scary good at interrogating.”_

  
“Okay. That’s good. Just keep me updated.” 

  
_“Yeah. Yeah.”_

  
“Hey Winnie.”

  
_“Ugh you know I hate it when you call me that. What?”_

  
“Game night this Sunday?”

  
_“Yeah. The usual peeps?”_

  
“You know it. And bring the good stuff.”

  
_“Alien rum coming up.”_

  
That makes Kara chuckle a bit.

  
“Good night, Winnie.”

  
_“Good night, Kar.”_

 

With a mouth full of pot stickers and 2 episodes in of Glee. Kara sits back and pulls out the note from the back of her pocket.

  
**To be honest, you seem like either a librarian or reporter. A veterinarian did come to mind but your letting your cat out with a stranger who might be a serial killer. What do you think I do?**

Kara giggles uncontrollably and reaches for a piece of paper and pen.

**I don’t believe you’re a serial killer. We’ve been using my cat as pigeon carrier. You would have found me by now and killed me. I see you more as a sales woman or a doctor by looking at your writing. Plus my cat is still alive.**

Kara picks Lela off her legs and places the note to her collar. Then it hits her.

  
Reporter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. Should I keep writing for this prompt?


End file.
